


A Matter of Some Concern

by Shazrolane



Category: 28 Weeks Later (2007), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, SHIELD would have solved this problem, the original premise was fairly flawed IMO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shazrolane/pseuds/Shazrolane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major Scarlet Levy is very excited about the opportunity afforded by the woman that was just discovered. Assistant Director Hill and Doctor Bobbi Morse aren't so certain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Some Concern

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of the Blitz Fic: All the Single Ladies! challenge at The Beta Branch, where the challenge was to write a one-shot about a female character of your choice. Fandom is up to you, but the main character of the story must be female and the focus of the story must be on a female. Genderbending canonically male characters doesn't count. Extra credit if your fic passes the Bechdal test. 
> 
> http://thebetabranch.prophpbb.com/

“Dr. Morse, I have exciting news!” Major Scarlet Levy exclaimed.

“Did you find a cure for the Rage Virus?” Bobbi asked, looking up from the briefing packet on the conference table and giving the phone call her total attention.

“No, but we found an asymptomatic carrier. And her two children!”

Assistant Director Hill spoke up. “What does that mean, to those of us without Ph.D.’s in biology?”

"Ever hear of Typhoid Mary? We just found her equivalent," answered Major Levy.

"Doesn’t sound that good," responded Maria, sharing a worried glance with Bobbi Morse.

Scarlet continued on in an excited voice, "Theoretically, we might be able to isolate the gene that gives her that immunity, or figure out how her body is fighting off the virus. 

Dr. Morse frowned, busily scribbling a not as she spoke. “Right now, no, it's not good. She's still contagious as hell, but she looks and acts normal. No one will know to stay on their guard around her. Typhoid Mary never helped us to find a cure, nor have any of the other asymptomatic carriers of typhoid or any other disease. In the short term, this could be a disaster. And you say she has children? That makes them potentially just as dangerous as she is.” 

Major Levy’s voice made it obvious that she was disappointed her colleague didn’t share her excitement. “Yes. And as potentially lifesaving as she might be. With something as dangerous as this virus, we've got to pursue any leads that we might have."

Dr. Morse shook her head. She passed the note to AD Hill. It read Send in Barton for all 3. Prepare SHIELD for a full response. “Keep us up to date on any developments,” Maria said, nodding to Dr. Morse. “And Major Levy?”

“Yes, Assistant Director Hill?”

“Don’t do anything stupid.”


End file.
